


Smutober Extravaganza

by jung_anders



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Lips Fetish, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Quickies, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders
Summary: Kinktober is here, and I wanted to try some prompts!This is my first time going explicit, so I know it's not my best. XDMany thanks to my beta, Usagi1987 for her patience and help, and dbzkink for such an opportunity!I'll post 3 prompts, and two of them would miss the day DX Hope you'll enjoy it!All of them are my AU related, but some of them can go as separate.The images in the fic were commissioned from DestinySqared and Rutisfree on Twitter. Support them!
Relationships: Android 18/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Beets/Tights Briefs/Leek, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Vegeta/Broly (Dragon Ball Super)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 43





	1. Three is a Company - Day 4 (Technically)

Tights opened her eyes, curling under the warm blanket. It was an early morning, and the only sounds outside were the birds chirping and leaves susurration.

She elevated herself, looking into the window. Sienna ivy branches crawled on the window's pane, and a shrub of blue roses from Tangeria peeked in. Tights smiled, gazing at the clear blue skies.

Tights trailed her fingers over her skin, caressing the love bites on her neck, shoulders, and breasts. She had a wild wedding night, no doubt in that. 

A large palm ran through her hair, cupping her cheek, "Hey." 

"Good morning, Beets. "Tights smiled, stroking his long, thin fingers. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Who dares to wake me from my slumber?" A muffled voice called from behind, and Leek hugged her waist, pulling her closer, "Now you'll get the snuggle of your life, Tights!"

"Damn it, Leek!' Tights laughed, resting her hands on his. Beets sighed, "You two never cease to amaze."

"Envious?" Leek winked, giving him a smug glance, "Do you want one too?" 

"Beware," Beets smirked, showing his fangs, "It can lead to a tickle war." 

Tights beamed, listening to her men's friendly bickering. Their wedding night was more than she could ask for.

***

It started from hot, needy kisses and embraces. Two pairs of strong hands supported Tight's body, caressing and fondling her smooth skin. She shivered under their touch, craving for more, wanting them to take her. 

"Greedy boys," Tights moaned, spreading her hips wider.

Both of the men knelt in front of the bed on either side between her legs. Their hot mouths toyed with her womanhood, licking and kissing its sensitive and wet folds. Sometimes, they drop down to her thighs, nipping and sucking her sweat-covered and heated skin. Tights surrendered to their fiery touch, giving herself over to her men entirely. 

Warm lips pressed onto her nub, suckling it, while long fingers slid inside her crevice, thrusting into her. Tights cried out, overwhelmed by the sensations, and a large bead of sweat trailed down her forehead. Unable to hold back anymore, she arched against the mattress, and a wave of orgasm hit her, hot and weary. 

When Tights opened her eyes, she laid on the bed, supported by a pillow under her head. A soft voice called, "I brought you some water." 

"Thank you," She whispered, taking the glass from Beets' hands. Leek caressed her head, "How do you feel?" 

"It was mind-blowing." Tights sipped from the glass, grinning, "I want more of you guys." 

"How about a little show then?" Leek put a cheeky smile on his face, "Our lady needs to rest before the second round." 

"O-o-oh." Tights adjusted the pillow under her back, getting comfortable. "Show me what you've got there, boys." 

Beets' face flushed, yet he chuckled, "We've got some tricks in our sleeves." 

"And you love it!" Leek waggled his eyebrows, "Brace yourself, buddy." 

"You'd better use more lube this time," Beets affected a hurt look over to his mate.

Leek cackled, raising his hands in surrender, "Sorry, pal. When I see your ass and legs, I can't help myself." 

"You lousy animal." Beets chuckled, leaning towards Leek.

"Scrawny cum bucket." Leek sneered, pressing his nose against Beets'. Tights shifted in her place, staring at them. If it starts with vile insults, this show promised to be more than entertaining. 

Leek grabbed Beets' head, dragging him into a rapacious kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, and each one of them tried to bite the other. Leek's hand groped Beets' toned ass cheek, sliding his fingers between them to tease his hole.

In response, Beets caught Leek's lower lip between his teeth, grazing it. Leek hissed into his open mouth, grabbing his partner's hair and slapping his rear.

Tights gulped, growing wet between her legs. Leek and Beets could go full power with each other while restraining themselves with her. Yes, they weren't the strongest among their kind, but they could crush her with one inattentive move. She loved to watch their feral and reckless fucking; their energy in the air was nearly palpable, making her skin tingle.

Leek's hand glided between their sweaty bodies, enclosing his fingers around their erections. He moved his mouth on Beets' neck, sucking and biting it while stroking their lengths. Beets growled, dragging his nails over Leek's muscular back, leaving deep scratches over his bronze-tanned skin. 

Tights shivered, biting her lips. No matter how hard she tried, her nails weren't sharp enough to mark their skin. Tights' hand reached down, pressing her fingers against her aching core. 

Beets raised his head, narrowing his eyes, "Leek, I think our mate needs attention." 

"Heh. We are doing a good job." Leek let go of their dicks, turning his head towards Tights, "Hey, baby. Want to take the ride of your life?" 

"I want you both to take me." Tights choked, her lips got red and swollen from her bites. She got up on all fours and raised her hips in anticipation, exposing herself to them. Her heart pounded in her ears, and her body was on fire.

Leek positioned himself behind Tights, opening the bottle. He spread the lube over his fingers and circled them slowly around her rim.

Tights whimpered, reaching her trembling hand and pressing her fingers against Beets' thin lips. Beets caught them in between his teeth, sucking them a bit while cupping her round, perky breasts. 

When Leek's finger entered inside her body, Tights moaned, grasping Beets' shoulders and hiding her face in the crook between the neck and collarbone. Beets kissed the top of her head, caressing her back, "Shh, it's okay. Good girl." 

Leek kissed her lower back, adding another finger, "You are doing great." He fondled her slender hip, working with his fingers. Tights gasped, craving for air. She tightened the grip around Beets' neck, sobbing, "Please..."

"Patience, _aghe."_ Beets ran his fingers over her spine, cradling her, "Just a little more patience." He kissed her neck, nuzzling it. Tights whined, digging her nails into his bony shoulders. The preparation was the torture before the sweet moment of intimacy. 

When Leek pulled his fingers out, Tights felt empty. She wanted to protest at first, but Beets' strong, sinewy arms slid under her hips, lifting her. She yelped, holding his neck and shivering. Leek opened the bottle, slathering the lube over his length, "Earth to Tights, how are you doing there?" 

"I'm okay," She breathed out, while Beets bit her earlobe, "Just fuck me already, you two!" 

"Your wish is our command," Beets pulled Tights down to his waist, teasing her folds with his hardness. Tights lowered herself, taking his length inside her until her hips pressed against his groin. 

Leek rested his hands on her rear, supporting from behind. Tights quivered and relaxed her body when his dick slowly pushed into her hole.

"Ready?" Beets asked her, kissing her cheek. Tights took a deep breath, nodding, "Yes. Give it to me, boys. Give it to me hard." 

"Off we go!" Leek grinned, making a shallow thrust. Tights yelped, tightening her grip around Beets' waist. She moved with her men in unison, enjoying the moment.

In the dim room, moonlight played across Tights' porcelain skin and golden hair in stark contrast against the two darker men. From an outsider's view, it was breathtaking in its beauty.

Tights savored this moment, committing herself to their wild yet sensual intimacy. The rhythm changed from a slow, passionate one to a rough, possessive, and ferocious one. She cradled Beets' head when he kissed her behind her ear, going down to her neck and shoulders.

When Tights heard her partners' breaths becoming increasingly shallow, she fell apart, wanting them to come inside her, to feel their cum filling her to the brim. She moaned wantonly to encourage them. 

After a couple of moments, Tights felt their seed spilling down her inner thigh. Her body went numb from the waist down, but her pulsing core. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. 

Her mates pulled off, and Beets carried her to the bed, holding her in a bridal manner. Tights rested her head on his chest, hugging his neck.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Leek lying between her legs, stroking and kissing her hips. Tights raised her eyebrow, "Leek, what are you doing?" 

"I always wanted to taste you both at the same time," He trailed his tongue over her sex, "And now, I got the opportunity." He pressed his lips to her swollen entrance, suckling it. Tights let out a cry, clenching the bedsheets. 

Suddenly, Leek let out a muffled moan into her folds, shivering. Beets settled behind him, working on his ass.

"Mmmmph," Leek scowled yet, raised his hips, opening up. Tights giggled, resting her head against the pillow. After a couple of minutes, Leek raised his head and chuckled when he heard the *click* of the cap. Beets spread the lube over his dick and brushed its tip against Leek's hole. 

"You fucker, " Leek thrust his hips against Beets' length, teasing it. He lowered his head to Tights' womanhood, tasting her juices, mixed with Beets' cum. Tights let out a satisfied sigh, watching Beets taking him from behind. Damn, it was so hot. 

Tights caressed Leek's head, enjoying the feel of his warm tongue against her lady parts. She rested her leg on Leek's shoulder, bucking against his mouth. Leek grunted, grinding his dick against the sheets.

Tights quivered and drew her hips together, reaching her climax. Leek licked her sex once more and raised his head, looking at her. Beets slid his hands under his legs, hefting him up and spreading his hips, exposing him in front of Tights. Leek rested his nape on his partner's shoulder and turned to him for a kiss. Beets lowered his head, giving him a feverish kiss, pounding into him. 

Tights moved closer, stroking Leek's throbbing erection. Leek jolted, moaning into Beets' mouth, and his cum adhered Tights fingers. After a minute, Beets hugged Leek's waist, coming inside him. He helped Leek to get down on the mattress, patting him on the shoulder, "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, " Leek panted, wiping his sweaty face, "All I need now is a good, hot bath." 

Minutes later, all three of them lounged in their tub, enjoying the quiet intimacy. Tights nestled between her men and rested her head on Beets's shoulder. Leek wrapped his hand around her waist, kissing her temple. 

They are a family now.


	2. Day Six - Lips (Technically)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has a fetish, that follows him in his relationships. 
> 
> Vegeta/Broly, Vegeta/A18, VegeBul

Vegeta leaned closer to Broly's face, staring into his big, dark-green eyes, trying to hide his arousal, "Such a fine specimen you are." He brushed his thumb over his plump, bowed lips, sliding his fingers between them. Broly obediently opened his mouth, licking and biting his partner's fingers. He noticed that Vegeta liked to play with his lips, but he didn't understand why. 

Broly rested his palm on Vegeta's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Vegeta's face turned red from this gesture, but he didn't draw back, allowing Broly to do so. 

In these three weeks, Broly earned Vegeta's trust with his innocent, good-hearted nature. His kindness toward people and animals showed Vegeta that this man is genuine enough to open up in front of him, heart, and legs alike. They started as virgins, curious, and eager to explore each other's bodies. 

Their first time was quick and awkward. Vegeta and Broly hid behind the military barracks, fumbling in their uniforms, trying to reach each other's hot, sweaty skin. When Vegeta saw Broly's manhood, he gulped but took it into his mouth. Broly bit his fist, trying not to moan and blow their cover. 

When Broly gave him a blowjob, Vegeta stared at his mouth with awe, watching Broly's lips kissing and suckling his penis. Now he understood what his older comrades meant when they've talked about the word _fetish._

After trying to take Broly's length into his body, Vegeta had to wait five days before they could try again. Although it got better with time, it still hurt a bit. 

He kissed Broly, slipping away from his arms, and searched in the pockets of his uniform. They were in his room in the barracks - the rest of their troops went to celebrate in the city. It was the perfect opportunity to get together without getting caught. 

Vegeta took out the bottle of lube, coming closer, "You know what to do." 

Broly's eyed were big and glowing in the dim light of the nightlamp. He replied with a husky voice, "Yes." 

Vegeta chuckled, standing on all fours. Broly coated his fingers with the lube and pressed his thumb over Vegeta's hole. Vegeta drew out a long breath, relaxing his body.

Broly kneeled behind Vegeta, circling his rim, and carefully pushing a finger inside. He lowered his head, kissing and nipping the back of Vegeta's neck, shoulders, and upper back. Vegeta growled, arching against Broly's body.

Broly's heartbeat raised, encouraged by his partner. He added another finger, scissoring and stretching Vegeta's hole, watching his reactions. Vegeta shivered, grasping the bedding, "Good boy. You got healthy instincts."

Broly snarled, biting his partner's shoulder and plunged his fingers deeper. Vegeta yelped when Broly's fingers hit the right spot, sending shivers down his spine. 

Broly pulled his fingers out, spreading the lube over his jutting erection. When the tip touched his entrance, Vegeta squirmed, tilting his head back. Broly entered inside him slowly, trying not to hurt him. 

Vegeta handled himself over to his partner, finding this thrilling. Despite being the bottom in this relationship, he knew he had Broly all to himself. He craved for mental comfort, yet, he still held back emotionally. It was the perfect way to balance his aim to control his partner and get emotional and physical care from him. 

Broly's hand slid under Vegeta's stomach, stroking his pulsating dick. Vegeta pressed his forehead against the mattress, howling. After a couple of moments, Vegeta came into Broly's palm, quivering. Broly finished right after him, slowly pulling out. 

Vegeta slumbered on the bed, trying to relax. Broly spooned behind him, hugging him and kissing the back of his neck, "Is there anything I can do?" 

"Yes," Vegeta turned his head to him, "Kiss me." 

***

"You know what I want, Lazuli." 

Lazuli let go of his dick with a wet _pop,_ giving him a cold stare, "What an ungrateful jerk. I'm giving you a blowjob with my tits out, and you are unsatisfied?" 

Vegeta sneered, looking at her wet, pale pink lips, "Stop whining, woman. You should be ready to take my dick anytime, anywhere."

"Tch," Lazuli kneeled in front of him, clenching her fingers around his erection, "See this as a warning." 

Vegeta hissed, grabbing her hair, "Touche." 

Lazuli chuckled, licking the tip of his cock. At this angle, Vegeta could admire the mark he had left on her neck last night, now a shade of violet. Vegeta watched her bobbing her head up and down and rubbed his chest. There was a large teeth mark around his right nipple that she left two hours ago. 

Since the beginning of their relationship, their bed life was a struggle for dominance.

In their first sexual encounter, Vegeta got pinned against the mattress, and Lazuli pressed her hips against his bulge. But Vegeta was able to wrestle her off and rolled on top.

Lazuli smirked when Vegeta ripped off her shirt and grasped her breasts, tweaking a nipple. In response, she raked her fingernails down his muscular shoulder blades, leaving a bloody trail in their wake.

For the rest of the night, Vegeta recklessly pounded into Lazuli's body, holding her arms behind her back.

Vegeta hissed and shuddered, coming at Lazuli's face - she refused to swallow. Drops of cum stained her lips, neck, and breasts. 

Lazuli wiped her mouth and got up on her feet. She unzipped her jeans and yanked them down, moving her panties aside, "So, you like my lips, don't you?" 

Vegeta groped her ass, smirking, "And you like my face, so it's a perfect match."

Lazuli pressed her womanhood against his mouth and moaned, when Vegeta's tongue slid between her inner lips, pushing it into her moist and swollen entrance.

A year and a half passed, and their relationship burned on a low fire that threatened to extinguish itself under the weight of its ash. Their intimacy could be violent and rough, but also tranquil and gentle. They could meet each other every day, or ignore each other for weeks. 

How long would it take before the final breakup? 

***

Bulma knew about her boyfriend's lips fetish and used this knowledge to her advantage. Her favorite red lipstick was her loyal assistant.

She kissed Vegeta's neck, going down to his chest. Vegeta shuddered when she sucked his left nipple, leaving a generous lipstick smear on it. Bulma chuckled softly, licking it, and moved to his right, nipping it a bit. 

Bulma swept her fingers over his toned abdomen, following with a trail of kisses. Red stains of lipstick covered Vegeta's tanned skin, creating a sensual pattern over it. Bulma nuzzled his navel, kissing the junction between his hip and leg. She grasped his length, circling the tip with her thumb.

"Enjoying yourself, baby? " She whispered, taking his finger into her mouth, and suckling it. Vegeta stared at her face; red lipstick smeared around her soft, full lips. It was a sinful, yet erotic image. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Vegeta elevated himself from the pillow, and grabbed Bulma's waist, drawing her closer and rolling atop. He wanted her badly, wanted to take her now.

Bulma rested her legs on his shoulders, allowing him to push his pulsating cock inside her. Vegeta's fingers ran over her curves, groping and fondling every inch of her body. Bulma hugged him back, kissing his face.

After reaching the climax, Bulma laid in Vegeta's arms, grinning. 

Maybe she should try the coral one next time. 


	3. Quicky - Day 10 (VegeBul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing like a good quickie to hit the things up.

Vegeta found the most distant room in the house to step back and recharge before going back to the party. He opened the door, sneaking in and closing it behind, making sure that no one followed him. 

He slid down the wall, letting out an annoyed grumble. Why the hell Bulma was dragging him to her parents' house? Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were friendly yet, tiresome people. Moreover, Bulma's mother, Panchy, was disturbingly clingy. Ugh.

Vegeta sat on the floor, closing his eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, giving a rest to his sore eyes. Vegeta relished the silence, allowing himself to unwind. 

A quiet "meow!" came out from the window, and Tama, the Briefs' family cat, climbed over the window, jumping into the room. Vegeta chuckled, looking at this little fuzzy feline. Tama meowed once more, staring at him with her round, amber eyes. 

"Come here, you ball of dust, " Vegeta drummed his fingers on the floor. Tama chirped, pouncing towards him. She curled next to his legs, yawning and kneading his jeans. Vegeta rested his head on the wall, gazing at the ceiling. 

"Hey!" 

Vegeta jolted, scanning the area. Who the heck is it? 

He glanced over to the window and inwardly facepalmed. "Bulma, why in the world are you screaming like a banshee? And how did you found me so fast?" 

Bulma grinned, climbing into the room, "Tama. She loves you so much, so she followed you." She jumped onto the floor, shaking the dust from her little red dress. Vegeta crossed his arms on the chest, raising his eyebrow, "I must admit you are a fast learner." 

"I'm flattered," Bulma gave him a tired look, "Mom was too clingy again, huh? She means no harm, but she has no respect for personal space." 

Bulma moved closer to Vegeta, plonking next to him on the floor, "Mom is sad that Tights and her husbands are not visiting much, but the poor men are uncomfortable around her. Not to say, terrified." She pulled her knees to her chest, letting out a bitter laugh. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Bulma, can you keep your heart-wrenching family stories to yourself until we get to my apartment, or yours?" 

"Gee, what a butthead." Bulma pouted, resting her chin on the knees, "Fine." 

Tama opened her eyes, stretched, and moved to another corner of the room. She hopped onto the chair and curled there, placing her round, fluffy head on her paws.

They sat in silence, listening to the distant howls and roars coming from Mr. Briefs' zoo. Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder, running her hand over his muscular bicep, "I find it thrilling."

"What exactly?" Vegeta propped his cheek on his fist, glancing at her. Bulma giggled, moving her lips closer to his ear, "You and I, alone in this room." 

"Vulgar creature," Vegeta smirked, wrapping his arm around her slender waist, "You're always ready to go, aren't you?" 

"And you are into it," She purred, trailing her fingers down his thigh. Vegeta clenched his fists, noticed his jeans had become uncomfortably tight against his groin. Bulma knew how to heat things. 

Bulma kicked her high heels off and straddled Vegeta's hips, entwining her hands around his neck. Vegeta saw her cherry-red lips glowing in the dim light of lanterns and heard her shallow breath. 

Bulma ran her fingers through his dark-reddish, wiry hair, leaning closer for a kiss. Vegeta pulled her closer, dragging her into a feverish, possessive kiss. His hands rested on her shoulders, pulling down the straps of her dress. Bulma tilted her head, giving him access to her long, milky-white neck. 

Vegeta broke the kiss, going down to her neck, nipping and sucking the soft skin. Bulma unbuttoned his shirt and rested her palms on his broad chest, scraping it with her nails. Her palms moved on his belt, and Vegeta heard a sharp _click!_ of his buckle.

In response, he yanked down her dress and unclasped her bra, groping her breasts. Bulma threw her head back and moaned when his rough fingers brushed against her sensitive nipples. She unzipped his jeans, sliding beneath the fabric of his underwear and moving it aside, exposing his throbbing and hard flesh. 

"Vegeta," She breathed into his ear, "Let me go for a second."

He obeyed, allowing her to slip out of his grip. Bulma stood up, pulling her panties down and tossing them aside. Vegeta could smell her arousal, and his cock twitched. Bulma chuckled and lowered herself on his dick, taking it inside her body, shivering, "Mhm, what a big boy we got here..."

She tightened her grip on his thighs, riding him. Vegeta supported her from behind, hugging her. Bulma cradled his head, feeling his hot length pulsating inside her. 

His hand trailed down her stomach, and he pressed his fingers against her nub, rubbing it. Bulma gasped, clutching his back and trembling from his touch. After a couple of moments, she let out a short cry, clenching around him. 

Vegeta growled, squeezing his eyes shut as he came inside her, quivering. Bulma let go of his head, panting and adjusting her bra, "How about a second round?" 

"I'm done." Vegeta yawned, buttoning up his shirt. She let out an annoyed huff, searching for her panties, "Killjoy." 

Vegeta tucked his manhood back in his underwear and zipped his jeans, "Whatever." 

Bulma pulled back the straps of her dress, giggling, "I have a suggestion: let's grab a beer and stroll around in the park. The weather outside is amazing."

"Sounds like an idea." 


End file.
